


Astronomy Altercation

by Blooboop



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Also the Astronomy Club needs members, College AU, Slaine's a tutor and Inaho's a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooboop/pseuds/Blooboop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine's tutoring over the weekend when he meets a smartass student. Like any good club head, he soon moves to recruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomy Altercation

"I don't think I get this..."

"Let me see." It was a bright, sunny Saturday, perfect for spending time with friends or exploring the town. Unfortunately, Slaine had to leave fun things like that to other people. Tutoring had started up soon after the new semester began, and as head of the Astronomy Club, it was only fitting that Slaine do his part to help the younger students, even if it did mean sifting through the gibberish that is physics.

 _At least this problem is basic..._ "In this problem, you're trying to get the satellite into orbit, right? So you need to find the acceleration and angle of takeoff. Start by finding the angular velocity you'd need to offset the planet's gravity."

"It isn't a planet."

"What?" Slaine looked up as another student commented. He was a little on the short side, with messy brown hair and maroon eyes. He was staring at Slaine with a blank face which, if Slaine was judging correctly, gave the feeling of being thoroughly unimpressed.

"Pluto isn't a planet."

"It's a dwarf planet."

"They're different."

"Not really...?" At this, the student gave a huff and refocused on his textbook. Mathematics for Physics. Fitting for someone who seemed to be such a stickler for the rules.

No response was forthcoming, so Slaine shrugged and turned his attention back to the struggling student.

 

\-------

 

Slaine stretched after pushing in the last chair. He had managed to walk through all the problems with the student eventually, and the sun was already making its way down the sky. Needless to say, it had been a long day, and he was ready to head home.

"You said that you were president of the Astronomy Club, right?"

Slaine froze. He knew that voice. He had heard it only a little while ago, after all.

"Yes, I did."

"Why did you say that dwarf planets and planets are the same thing? They're not."

"A celestial body is a dwarf planet when it's missing a few criteria to be a planet. In terms of the problem, it didn't matter much."

"A dwarf planet must be within a certain diameter, and not have cleared the area around its own orbit. That missing criteria is not negligible."

"Its irrelevant to the satellite problem." Slaine knew he would have a headache by the end of this conversation, no doubt about it.

"Neptune's and Pluto's orbits cross. Without careful planning, the satellite could collide or go off course."

"It takes over 200 Earth years for Pluto to orbit the Sun once. Neptune takes over 100. The chances of something going wrong due to the orbits while the satellite is in use are astronomical."

"But possible." The corner of the student's mouth twitched, as though he had just been caught off guard by a particularly good joke.

"Fine. I'll give you that." Slaine huffed and ran a hand through his hair. He spent a moment irritated before getting an idea.

"Hey, before I forget, what's your name?"

"Inaho Kaizuka."

"Well, Inaho, have you joined any clubs?"

"...Not yet." Inaho hesitated before responding. Probably deciding how to respond. It was pretty clear where Slaine was going with this.

"Why not join the Astronomy Club, then? You seem fairly keen on the subject."

"I have homework."

"Most physics students do; we're accommodating."

"And a job."

"Our club is low time and low commitment. We don't require members to come to every meeting. We just hope people come when they can."

"...I see." Inaho didn't look convinced. Not remotely. He glanced over at the door.

"Why don't you come to our next meeting? It's next Friday, at noon." Slaine smiled as he said this, maneuvering around Inaho and holding the library door open.

"I'll consider it." Inaho took his opportunity to leave, walking briskly past Slaine and toward the stairs. Slaine amusedly watched him go.

 _I might've just scared him off. Worth a shot, though._ Slaine smiled and shook his head before leaving. He'd have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this would be a short one-shot, but I wrote it and it seemed like it'd have to be multi-chapter. I don't have any particular plan or direction for this, though, so I'll have to wait and see where it goes. I might change the title later.
> 
> Anyway, I've been lurking for awhile, but this is my first time posting a work for this fandom! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> The original idea came from here, I just tweaked it a little bit:  
> http://c-noellen.tumblr.com/post/128977483338/random-imagination-just-thinking-about-slaine


End file.
